


Touch of Sunshine

by bigsunglasses



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsunglasses/pseuds/bigsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A bottle of protein shake slides from her grip as he kneels before her, gently tugging her legs apart.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Sunshine

When Poe takes her hand, Rey thinks: his touch is like sunshine.

She looks up at him, caught by surprise, wondering. She hasn't flinched, a reaction to contact that she'd thought went bone-deep, soul-deep after so many years on Jakku.

"He'll be okay." Poe's voice is gentle. "The Resistance has good doctors."

She swallows. The air tastes antiseptic. She's still too aware of the hand holding hers. On the hospital bed, Finn lies still as the dead. Beeping machines say that he lives, and she has to take them on faith.

Poe pulls her away. "He doesn't know you're here, and you need to eat."

" _I_ know I'm here," she replies, but still follows him out of the hospital wing. Suddenly she can't bear to lose that warm clasp. It makes her remember Finn's grip during their first disastrous meeting. As if holding hands let a line of fire run straight from one heart to another. The wonder, the miracle, of touch.

In his quarters Poe fetches out various packets of military rations. Dried. Vacuum-sealed. Still better than what she laboured for on Jakku. They sit on the bed, and she cries, then, for no reason and every reason, but still shovels food into her mouth with her free hand: still anchored to Poe with the other.

His free hand slides gently over her face, smoothing hair back, tears away. When he kisses her cheek she leans into it. Sunshine, she thinks. Not the kind from Jakku, that blasts and scours like sand. But the sunshine she remembers from childhood. From before. The good sunshine.

She turns her face and meets his mouth with hers.

Light. Light and delight and his hands anchoring her, freeing her. His fingers slide through her hair, and his lips trace the shape of her ear, her throat. Her mouth, too, again and again. Gently. As if her body is precious. She can hardly understand it, and wants more.

A bottle of protein shake slides from her grip as he kneels before her, gently tugging her legs apart. She bends forward to press her face into his soft hair. Her eyes drift shut. His fingers and his mouth do things she's only ever heard of, delicate, fluid, tender. She gasps and sighs and leans into him. It never occurs to her to be shy or nervous, because Poe is steady as the rising sun.

"Here?" he asks, hand dancing inside her, "or _here_?" Gently, he kisses her sweet spot.

Sudden releasing feeling washes over her. "Oh!" she cries, nearly weeping again. She sinks down bonelessly, and he catches her, pushing her back into the bed.

He lies down next to her. "Sleep," he whispers, curling into her. She can smell herself on his breath, infinitely better than that antiseptic tang. "I'll wake you if there's news of Finn."

"Thank you," she says.

Their hands are still locked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt ... http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2805553#cmt2805553


End file.
